Horrors of the Aliea Meteorite
by InaGo's Kariya-sama
Summary: Burn wants to infiltrate Raimon because everyone's interested in them. While looking at the team's members, he notices someone he's interested in. Fights happen, feelings will grow, and Burn will undoubtedly fall in love with someone who's changing his entire life.
1. Discovery

**Horror of the Aliea Meteorite**

NAGUMO HARUYA P.O.V.

"Raimon Junior High." Gran mumbled, passing by me as I walked down the halls. I noticed a smirk form on his face as he continued walking. I stopped in my tracks when I suddenly realized that Gran has found a potential rival team. "Tch." I growled. I continued my walk until I reached my destination, my chambers. I sat down on my chair, still mad at how Gran is always one step ahead of me. I sat there for a few more minutes imagining ways on how to get even with him. Three minutes pass by, and then, it hits me. I stood up, walked out, grinning from ear to ear.

I decided to try and find out about what it is about Raimon that made Gran so interested in them. My research on Raimon was still on-going until I recently found out that they had a match against Epsilon a few days ago in this school called Manyuuji. "First Gemini Storm, then Epsilon, and now Gran's taking an interest on Raimon, too?!" I shouted as I kicked a black soccer ball towards the goal. "A little frustrated, aren't we, Burn?" A voice said from behind my back. I turned around and found out that it was only Gazel. "It's none of your business." I replied coldly as I prepared to leave. "Don't you want to know more about Raimon?" He asked. I stopped walking after I heard his question. "Not really." I lied. "I know you want to find out more." He teased as he walked closer. "I do. But, I'm going to do this on my own." I replied, continuing my walk. I looked back at Gazel, who had a grin pasted on his face. "Why are you smiling like that?" I asked Gazel. "Oh. It's nothing." he replied, obviously a lie. "Well, see you later." He waved good-bye as he walked away. "That bastard. He's planning something." I thought as I watched Gazel's figure disappear in the dark.

Thanks to Gazel, I'm a lot angrier now. I kicked the ball once again, and due to the power I used up in kicking, the ball burst. "They're all planning something!" I said in frustration. I took another soccer ball and kicked it. I kept on releasing my anger on the soccer balls until I finally decided that I should also start forming a plan. "I should start researching again." I said to myself as I walked back to my room. I checked every source available that will give me a hint as to what kind of team they are. Newspapers, magazines, and even the internet. I tried every way possible. I decided then and now that I should do a research about the team's members. I turned on my computer and hacked my way into Raimon's database. "Okay, okay. Let's see now…" I said as I scrolled through the pages.

_**01 – GK – Endo Mamoru (Captain)**_

_**02 – DF – Kazemaru Ichirouta**_

_**04 – DF – Tsunami Jousuke**_

_**05/01 – GK/MF – Tachimukai Yuuki**_

_**06 – DF – Kogure Yuuya**_

_**07 – FW – Urabe Rika**_

_**08 – DF – Zaizen Touko**_

_**09 – DF/FW – Fubuki Shirou**_

_**10 – FW – Gouenji Shuuya**_

_**11 – FW – Afuro Terumi**_

_**13 – DF – Domon Asuka **_

_**14 – MF – Kidou Yuuto**_

_**15 – DF – Kabeyama Heigorou**_

– _**MF – Ichinose Kazuya**_

_**- END**_

"That's it?!" I shouted at myself as I looked at the readily available information about this mystery team that's got everyone interested. I scrolled again hoping that I just missed some juicy information. I just sighed. I knew that I won't get anything from it anyway. I looked at the pictures of the members that were there. "Endo, their captain, is the one wearing the orange headband, huh?" I whispered as I proceeded with examining their faces, their features and everything else. "This is the team that Gran's so interested about?" I said. "There's nothing really interesting about them." I whispered to myself as if somebody was there with me. I looked at their pictures again and then, I notice him.

Even though it was just a picture, the very sight of him made me feel something I've never felt before in my life. His long, aquamarine hair tied up into a ponytail with very careful hands, his amber eyes that show his undying passion and will, and the light smile on his face. Everything about him, every single little detail, I remembered them all. I decided to take a look at the information that was given about him. I was forced to stop what I was doing when I heard someone speak. "Kazemaru Ichirouta. You're interested in him, huh, Burn?" I knew even without looking that it was Gazel. "What are you doing here, Gazel?" I asked, not even trying to hide the fact that I loathe his presence. Instead of leaving, he sat down on my bed and started to talk. "You want to know something about Kazemaru?" Gazel remarked, putting an emphasis on the name 'Kazemaru'. "I want to, but, like I said earlier, I'm going to do this on my own!" I half shouted. "Fine. Have it your way, then." He said as he left my room. I sighed heavily as I slammed my door. I went back to my computer and continued my research. 'Kazemaru Ichirouta. Hmm. So he's a defender?' I talked to myself as I looked at his information closely.

"I guess that's it then." I said, turning off my computer. I lied down on my bed with intentions of sleeping, but, like I thought, my mind is filled with images of Kazemaru. No matter how much I tried, my eyelids refused to get heavy, so I just lie there, lost in my train of thoughts. I tossed and turned around but to no avail. I closed my eyes wishing that if I kept them closed, sleep will see its way towards me. It doesn't. I opened my eyes and stood up. I paced around my room, and somehow knowing that tiring myself out would help make me sleepy. I hang on to that idea. When I was tired enough, I approached my bed slowly, lied down and miraculously found my way to dreamland.


	2. A New Light

**Horrors of the Aliea Meteorite – Chapter 02**

**RIIINGGG**

My alarm clock woke me. My hands were on top of my bedside table desperately searching for my alarm clock. Once I got a hold of it, I turned it off quickly because the ringing was annoying as hell. My day always starts with me eating breakfast, then a shower, and then I do whatever the heck I want for the rest of the day. I decided to continue my research on Raimon. I really couldn't find anything useful so, for the first time in my life, I went to talk to Gazel about Raimon so I can find out where they are. I walked around the halls, and fortunately, when I spotted him, he was alone.

"Gazel!" I called out to him. He turned around to look at me, and by the triumphant smirk on his face, I realized that he knew what I was going to ask him. "I know what you want." He said as I approached him. "You want to know something about Raimon." He inquired. I just nodded my head in agreement, because, really, the shame in my voice is very embarrassing. "I just want to know where they are right now." I said. "Oh. They're in Okinawa. Apparently, they're looking for a so called 'Flame Striker'." He explained. "You can use that flame striker thing to your advantage, though, Burn. The 'Flame Striker', of course is Gouenji Shuuya, but, they don't know about whether it's really him or not." He continued. I looked at him from head to toe as he explained everything he knew. The smirk on his face, the ominous feeling I get from him, the dangerous color of lapis – lazuli emitting from his eyes, shows that he's still planning something. "So, if you're going to do something to Raimon, you better do it now while they're still in Okinawa." Gazel suggested. I thanked him and then prepared to leave.

The moment I arrived, I knew that I was in luck. I saw their Caravan park beside where I was walking. A smile crept up on my face as I saw my predicament. I walked around town, waiting for them to start searching for the so – called 'Flame Striker'. I waited a considerable amount of time, but then knew that my waiting was over when I saw their midfielder, Domon and their forward/defender, Fubuki walking around. I walked up to them and said "Hey. I think I'm the 'Flame Striker' you're looking for." Their faces brightened as they thought that they had really found their 'Flame Striker'. Disappointed that it's not Gouenji, but delighted at the fact that they found a strong forward. They asked me to show them a hissatsu, so I did. They dragged me to their Caravan and announced that they found a potential new forward.

"CAPTAIN!" Fubuki shouted as he and Domon pulled me. "I think this is the guy we're looking for." He boasted. We quickly went to a nearby soccer field to see if I was qualified. Their coach seemed bothered about me, though. Once we were on the field, I scanned the players to see where Kazemaru was. To my surprise, he wasn't there. I looked at the bench and saw that he wasn't there, too. "Tch." I remarked as we started this entrance test. I showed them my skills and I was so sure that I was in the team. I approached the captain and asked him a question. "Hey Captain." I started, with a very mischievous tone of voice. "What is it?" He replied with a big smile on his face. "Where's Kazemaru?" I asked him. "Oh. He's back at Raimon." Captain Endo replied, sadness obviously hinted on his face. "Oh." Was the only thing that was able to come out of my mouth. Our moment of silence, however, was broken when the coach called me over.

"What is it?" I asked her as I slowly walked over to where she was. "What school are you from?" she asked bluntly. I frowned at the question, and before I could reply, someone spoke from way behind us. "It's Aliea academy." the voice said. My eyes widened after I heard him speak. "GRAN!" I exclaimed. He jumped down from where he was and that's when we fought. I revealed to those bastards who I really am, and the looks of shock from their faces were really amusing. After a violent gust of wind, we were finally back in the Aliea Academy. "You ruined my plan, Gran!" I shouted at him. He just walked away without saying anything, which made me even more furious. I stomped my way back to my room and once I was inside, I slammed the door so hard. I was so mad at what happened that I started to throw things around my room. Gazel must have heard things being thrown around my room so he decided to talk to me. He knocked on the door and I shouted at him to go away. Still, he opened the door and went inside. "Now's not a good time, okay?" I said, hoping that that will stop him from talking to me. But, as usual, he doesn't. I should've known. This is Gazel we're talking about.

"What do you want?" I said. I know that if I entertain him, the sooner he'll leave my room. "So, from the way you're acting, I'm gonna guess that your plan didn't go well." He deduced. "It DIDN'T AND IT'S ALL GRAN'S FAULT!" I shouted. He laughed a little, which made me madder than ever. "Gran's always like that, isn't he?" Gazel taunted. "I KNOW." I replied, my voice almost hoarse. "Then why don't you do something about it, Burn?" he said to me so casually. He didn't even bat an eyelash. "Is this how crazy you are?!" I asked him. "Trust me. You'll thank me for this." Gazel said. "What can I do, anyway?" I said, hope leaving me as fast as it can.

"You have to destroy Raimon." He stated, his voice more menacing than usual. "And how do I do that exactly?" I ask him. What little of the hope I had came back to me as I realized that Gazel had a plan formed. In answer, he showed me the Aliea meteorite.


	3. Invitation

**Horrors of the Aliea Meteorite – Chapter 03**

"How is that going to help?" I say to him as he handed me the Aliea Meteorite. I hold it in my hands as if it was my sole lifeline. "You go and find Kazemaru and give this to him. If he doesn't want it, you forcefully give it to him. If, by any chance, he agrees without hesitation, you give him a condition." Gazel explained in detail. "What condition?" I ask, unsure if it will work. "Anything you want him to do. Money, an item that you really, really want. Sex. Anything works." He continued. "After he fulfills your conditions, you give him the meteorite. Once he has it, find other members that will make up his team." He continued. He gave me a small box, and in it, I found other fragments of the Aliea Meteorite turned into necklaces. "Why do you even have this?" I ask Gazel, doubt present in my voice. "I've always kept that around." He explained. "Thanks" was the only word that came out of my mouth as he left. This is a plan nonetheless, so I decided to go with it.

The next morning, I struggled to get up again because I was up all night thinking if I should go on with this plan. In the end, the idea was so tempting that after I finished my morning rituals, I headed straight out. I was wearing my casual clothes so that I wouldn't look too weird when I walked down the streets of Inazuma town. It was still early in the morning when I arrived at their school. Once I stepped foot inside, I realized that my first problem was that I didn't know what his class was so I just waited for their classes to end. When I heard the school bell that signaled their end of classes, I approached the school gate. A lot of girls were staring at me as if this was the first time they saw somebody good – looking. I waited a little longer outside, and then I saw my prey. He was walking out the gates, and as soon as he was in my line of view, I grabbed his hand. I pulled him away before he could ask for help. One of his friends saw him being dragged away but I was too fast for them. I took him with me to Aliea Academy. I checked the halls to see if someone was there. I think God was on my side because the halls were deserted. I took him to my room and decided to try to talk to him. I locked the door and windows just in case Gazel tries to get inside.

"Good afternoon, Kazemaru-kun." I said maliciously. "What do you want?" he asked me, his eyes full of contempt. "You desire power, don't you?" I said to him, his gaze never leaving me. "I do." He said weakly as I sat next to him on the bed. "I have a solution for that." I said, holding out the Aliea Meteorite where he can see it. His eyes widened at the presence of this mere stone that will change his life. "Are you serious?" he said, trying to fight his desire for power. "I am very serious." I replied. I placed my hand under his chin and lifted it so he can see my face very clearly.

"You want it, right?" I said, tempting him. He looked away, but I wasn't disheartened by that. "I know you want it." I teased. "No, I don't. I want to become powerful by working hard. I don't want to be like you guys!" he resisted. "Do you know what will happen if you refuse this? Opportunities like this don't just come by, you know." I said. "Why choose me?" he asked, his eyes shiny with tears. "You will be the key to the destruction of Raimon. We need you. You are the only one who can ruin Endo. You're the only one who can make the whole Raimon team shiver with fear over the power of the Aliea Academy!" I explained to him. "Every single thing I speak about is true." I continued, my eyes staring into his. "Why would I want to ruin Raimon? They're my teammates! I can't just hurt them!" he countered. "I know. But, haven't they done anything to you before that was worthy of revenge?" I asked him, hoping to find out that he has a deeply rooted desire for revenge. His face darkened after my question. This could only mean one thing. "They did something, didn't they?" I asked him, holding him in my arms as if I'm not the person who's making him do a very bad thing. "If they did something to you. Wouldn't this be the best time to have revenge?" I said to him as his tears continued to flow down from his eyes. I waited for him to answer, but I guess he was still thinking of the supposedly bad things they did to him. He rested his head on my shoulders and continued crying. I blushed redder than a tomato after what he did. I resisted my urge to hold him tighter as he cried.

After a few minutes of crying, he finally tried to regain his composure so that he can be able to talk properly. I, too, decided to look bored as he cried. "So, are you willing to do it now?" I asked him. "No. Not yet. I want to know why you're doing this?" he demanded an answer that I wasn't allowed to reveal to a non – Aliea student. "I'm sorry but, I can't tell you about it." I replied, shaking my head. "Why?!" he retorted. "You are NOT an Aliea student. That information is exclusive only to loyal Aliea followers." I shouted at him. "If I join you, what benefit will I get from it?" he asked, his face showing determination. "Like I said, you'll be powerful enough to do what you want to do." I explained in a seemingly bored way. "You can do what you want, say what you want. No one will have the power to oppose you!" I continued, carefully stroking the purple shard on my hand.

"So, are you in now?" I told him while I played with the meteorite. "Absolutely." He replied without hesitation. "Good." I said as I held the Aliea Meteorite tightly. "Welcome to Aliea Academy, Kazemaru-kun."


	4. Fulfilled Dreams

**Horrors of the Aliea Meteorite – Chapter 04**

Kazemaru still looked uncertain at accepting my offer, but, I guess his thirst for power was much more overwhelming than I thought. I stood up and put the Aliea Meteorite away for the time being. "Kazemaru-kun, before I let you become a part of Aliea, you still have to fulfill one condition." I told him. His face was overcome with shock because I'm sure that he knows that this wasn't a part of the deal we just made. "So, if you want to become a full time member of Aliea, fulfill this condition for me first." I demanded from him. He nodded in agreement. 'Wow. He must be really power hungry.' I thought as I looked at the determination that was present on his face. "What do you want me to do, anyway?" he asked me, his voice shaking a little. 'It was now or never.' I said to myself.

"Sex."

He blushed a delicious shade of red as he comprehended what I said. "Eh?" he said, fear consuming his body. "Why?!" he exclaimed. "I decide the conditions and you're going to abide by it. You already agreed to be a part of Aliea Academy so you can't back out now." I said to him without hesitation. "You're going to have to do it if you don't want to get hurt." I threatened him.

That shut him up.

I walked over to him slowly, as if trying not to startle him.

I pinned him down and started to unbutton his uniform. I placed my lips over his. He bit me as I tried to deepen the kiss. He resisted again for the first few minutes after I finally made him agree to it until he was left with no choice but to start returning them. I bit his lower lip, inviting him to deepen this kiss. He obliged pretty quickly so I let myself explore his mouth with my tongue for as long as I can. I broke the kiss when I realized that we've been makin' out for a few minutes. I started to kiss his neck, biting it, licking. 'This is so fun.' I thought as I proceeded to have fun with his neck. "Ow!" he exclaimed after I gave him a kiss mark. "What did you do?" he asked me. "I marked you as mine." I replied as I gave him another kiss. "I don't belong to you. You don't own me." He said fiercely as he bit me again. Blood started to flow from my mouth.

"Why do you keep biting me?!" I asked angrily. "I can't help it! It's what I do when a person I don't like kisses me!" he defended himself. "Oh. So you don't like me?" I inquired, looking at him with an angry look in my eyes. Anger is consuming me once again as I looked at him. "Well, I mean… I've only met you a few hours ago. How do you expect me to like you right away?" he contradicted. "I know. I know." Was the only thing I could think of to reply him with. "Are you done?" I asked him after I realized that it was getting too quiet. "Yeah." He said as he nodded to confirm. "Can I get on with it, now?" I said, looking at him for approval. He nods.

I took off his uniform and continued what I was doing earlier. My lips found his again and in the blink of an eye, we're kissing passionately once more. My hands moved from his face down to his chest. I started to play with his nipples as I explored his mouth. I pinched his nipples while my other hand worked on his hardening member. "Mmm…" he moaned. I parted from our kiss and my mouth started to move down from his lips down to his nipples. It was so fun to finally get to have my way with him. Even I was starting to get hard as I continued to work on his nub. I took off his clothes entirely so I could get a better view of his body. "O-ho." I remarked as I looked at his sexy body. "Didn't know you were this sexy Kazemaru-kun." I said as I eyed him hungrily the way everyone does.

I couldn't really take it anymore. I wanted to ravish him so badly. I took off my clothes as well so that I wouldn't have a really difficult time when I thrust into him later. I was so taken in by the moment that I didn't even know what I was doing. I presented two fingers to him and ordered him to suck. "Why should I?" he said, trying hard to stall me from this activity. "If you don't want this to hurt, you'll do it." I explained. He was taken aback about the fact that I really didn't want to hurt him. He was left with no choice so he placed his mouth over my fingers and licked them. 'God. He's so sexy.' I said inwardly as I looked at the motion of his tongue.

He's just sucking my fingers and I'm already so hard. "Okay that's enough." I ordered him as I withdrew my fingers from his mouth. I spread his legs widely and continued to place my fingers inside his circle. 'This is weird.' I thought as I continued to make scissor motions inside his hole. I looked at him to see if he was in pain, and he was. 'This is really weird.' I kept on thinking as I continued to prepare him. He's crying. "Sorry. Does it hurt?" I said. "N-no. I-it … feels…good… Hah…" he moaned as I continued. "Are you ready?" I asked him. He just nodded and told me to go on with it. 'He's not as pure as he looks.' I said to myself as I looked at the lewd face he was making.

I carefully inserted my member into his circle. I decided that I should go slow first before I start to thrust as hard as I want. For a few agonizing minutes I just continued to thrust into him, trying to find his good spot. "Ah~n." he moaned as I hit a certain spot. "Th-there!" he moaned as he held the bed sheet tightly. I took that as a sign to finally thrust in harder. I did. I was reaching my limit. My release was nearing but I didn't pull out. Kazemaru released his on his stomach while I came inside him. I finally pulled out and lied beside him. We were both gasping for air, trying to regain our strength.

In that instant I didn't know what to do, so I pulled Kazemaru closer to me and embraced him in a tight hug. He didn't fight back, although I think that's mainly due to him lacking the energy to resist. "Kazemaru, can I ask you a question?" I said as I looked at him. He leaned in closer to me and I felt him nod.

"You're not a virgin anymore, are you?"


	5. Secrets and Motives

**Horrors of the Aliea Meteorite – Chapter 05**

He broke away from our body contact and opened his mouth to say something. "Well…you just raped me, didn't you?" he started. "That would mean that you were the one who took away my virginity, right?" he nervously asked. "No. It's not that." I say. "A while ago, when we were having sex, or rather, when I raped you…How do I put this…?" I said, grabbing my head and messing up my hair in frustration. I looked at Kazemaru while I thought of an explanation. I noticed that he was fighting back his desire to cry. He looked so cute when I saw him the first time, but now he looks as if something really bad happened before.

I held his hand but he pushed me away. "What's your problem?!" I asked him as if I did nothing wrong. He's shivering. From what? The cold? Fear? He's crying now. "What exactly happened, Kazemaru?" I asked him, trying to avoid any physical contacts with him for the mean time. It was with a shaking voice that he hesitantly conveyed his story to me.

It was late September when the worst thing in his life happened. He was walking home from school late in the evening. Apparently, he was going home late because he had to take care of something at school. When he got home, he found Gouenji waiting for him there. Kazemaru asked him what he was doing there, but, Gouenji didn't answer. Instead, he did something he shouldn't have.

"In other words, he raped you?"

"Yeah."

"That's your deeply rooted problem?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you let me do this to you if you were that sensitive about people touching you?" I asked him, confused about everything. "You said you'd give me power if I agreed, so I did!" he confessed. "You'd still do it even if I resisted!" he vociferated. That definitely took me by surprise. "You don't even care about me! You just want a sex toy!" he retorted. His comment angered me so much, I couldn't help myself from slapping him.

He held his face with his hand as he looked at me with teary eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered to him. I stood up, held his hand and carefully hoisted him up. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet to fill the bathtub and waited for it to be warm enough. I got clothes from my dresser and put it aside in the bathroom. Once the water was warm enough, I positioned myself and pulled Kazemaru in with me. For the first time ever, he blushed. "I can't believe I'm doing this with you even though I still don't know your name." he said with a soft voice. "It's Burn. But I want you to call me Haruya. That's my real name, Nagumo Haruya." I said as I began to relax. 'It's a good thing that this bathtub is big enough for two people.' I thought, looking at Kazemaru. "Ha…ru…ya?" he said softly. "I like your name!" he exclaimed. "Thank you." I replied, staring lovingly into his eyes.

I closed my eyes to relax for a moment but as soon as I closed them, I fell asleep. I don't know how long I was sleeping, but I was woken up by his voice. "Haruya~" he said in a sing-song voice. I opened my eyes slowly and saw him up close. "Kazemaru?" I stated as if I didn't know it was him. "You know if you're feeling sleepy we can get changed and then go to bed." He suggested. I simply nodded and stood up from the tub. I took the clothes that I set aside a while ago, handed one to Kazemaru and wore the other one myself. As I expected, my clothes were a little bit too big on him. I took his hand and pulled him outside the bathroom and threw him on the bed. "Ow." He sighed. I lied down beside him on the bed. Once he was settled, I wrapped my arms around his waist as I drifted off to sleep.

**RIIIINNGGGGG**

I let go of my hold on Kazemaru and looked for my alarm clock. Once I was finally able to turn it off, I decided to sleep more. I closed my eyes, but sleep refused to overcome me. I just hugged Kazemaru tighter hoping that the presence of another human might help me find sleep. "Mmm…" he mumbled as he woke up. "Oh. Good morning." I said, looking at Kazemaru directly. "Good morning." He said, still half-asleep. I broke our closeness and stood up to make breakfast. I'm not much of a cook but I can make a decent meal.

While I was cooking, Kazemaru suddenly stood up and approached me. "Haruya." He started. "Hm?" I said while preparing our meal. "Nothing…" he continued. "Hah?!" I remarked. "I think you're still half-asleep, Kazemaru." I teased him. "Haruya. Umm… Can I ask you a favor?" He asked. "Sure." I reply, placing down the plates on the table. "Well…um…Since I call you by your first name, is it okay if you start referring to me as Ichirouta? I mean if it's alright with you." He stuttered. I smiled at him. "Is that a 'Yes'?" he asked happily. I went near him and firmly placed my lips on his. "Is that answer enough for you?" I said to him jokingly. "Un." He beamed at me. I blushed at the sight of this beautiful person in front of me.

I can't help but feel guilty about what I'm doing. I'd be taking advantage of Kazemaru. "Hah…" I sighed. "What's wrong, Haruya?" Kazemaru… I mean, Ichirouta, asked me childishly. "Oh, it's nothing." I lied. "Haruya. If something's bothering you, I'm right here." He comforted me. "Thanks." I said. He stood up from his chair and kissed me on the cheek. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him. "What do you mean?" he said to me as if nothing happened. "After all I've done to you since yesterday, why are you still being nice to me?" I inquired. "Are you only doing this for me because you know that I'll give you the power you desire?" I pressed. "No. It's not that, Haruya!" he denied. I grabbed his arms and pinned him down on the bed. "Are you only doing this because you know that if you have the power I'll give you, no one in their right mind would oppose you?" I shouted. "You don't understand!" he countered, tears threatening to fall down from his eyes. 

"Then why are you doing this?" I asked him, my voice calming down a little.

"It's because…" he started.

"I really love you, Haruya."


	6. Shocking Truth

**Horrors of the Aliea Meteorite – Chapter 06**

My eyes widened at what he said. "You…l-love…me?" I asked him doubtfully. "Uh-huh." He mumbled as he covered his face with a pillow. "Why are you covering your face?" I asked him, laughing as I tried to remove the pillow from his grasp. "Nothing." He giggled, throwing the pillow at my direction. I caught it and put it down beside me. "I'm sorry." I apologized as I lied down beside him on the bed. "It's okay." He said. I couldn't help but feel a pang of remorse for what I said.

"Ichirouta." I mumbled, my right hand interlocking with his left. "What is it, Haruya?" he asked in a calm voice that indicates that he didn't care about what happened earlier. "Nothing. I just felt like saying your name." I reasoned. He shifted a little in order for me to come face to face with him. He smiles at me a little and then leans his head on my shoulder, my grasp never leaving his. Even though it was still early, I couldn't help myself from wanting to fall asleep again. My eyes were slowly shutting. I like this. Ichirouta leaning his head on my shoulder, our hands locked with each other, and me falling asleep beside him. In a matter of seconds, I was once again falling into a deep sleep.

My peaceful slumber, however, was disturbed when I heard knocking on the door. "Who is it?" I said with a very tired voice. "It's Gazel." The voice from the other side replied. "What do you want?" I asked coldly, not wanting to let go of Ichirouta. "Mr. Kira gave us a new mission." He stated. I sighed heavily before I stood up and saw that Ichirouta was sleeping so soundly. I left a note for him saying that I had to finish an important Aliea mission, because I didn't want to wake him up.

"_Have to take care of some Aliea business. Be back in a few hours. Love you._

_Haruya"_

I left my note on top of the bedside table before I left. I fixed myself before I headed out that forsaken door. I fixed my hair, put on my Prominence uniform, ate a few pieces of bread I left on the table, and then I headed out. I closed the door gently as I looked back for one final look of Ichirouta before I go to this mission.

"Wah!" I shouted as I saw Gazel standing outside, staring at me with a death look. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that, Gazel?!" I exclaimed, completely overcome with shock. "You. You did something to him?" he said angrily. "Well, yeah." I replied sarcastically, hoping that he'll laugh it off with me. He didn't. He kept looking at me with those breathtaking zircon eyes….. that showed a murderous intent behind them. "Stop it with the eyes, will you?!" I shouted as we walked down the hallway. He averted his eyes from mine and sighed heavily. We arrived at our destination to meet with Gran. "Tch." I muttered under my breath because I still haven't totally forgiven him for what he did. "Do we really need to do this mission with Gran?" I whispered to Gazel when Gran turned around. "Yep." Gazel said, obviously bored. "Fine. Let's just go so we can get this over with." I suggested to them as I walked outside. "Okay. So what we're going to do is to try to recruit people for Aliea Academy." Gran explained. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Stop it with the explanation and let's just go." I said. "Okay, then. We meet back here in exactly three hours. Do you understand?" Gran said to me and Gazel as we started to walk away in different directions.

I walked away as far as I can from our starting point. Mostly because I think the farther I am from the start, the lesser the chance I get encountering Gran. I looked around this worn out town for a few hours searching for power hungry people who would want to side with the Aliea Academy. No one's interested though. I figured that since I won't be doing anything here, I should just go back home. Yes, home. The place where Ichirouta's waiting for me.

'Should I really go back? What if Gran will get mad?' I stopped in my tracks as I thought of the consequences that my action will bring about. 'Gran's always mad so this shouldn't be that big of a problem, right? No, no. He'll definitely be mad beyond all reasons.' I thought, tousling my hair in confusion. "Hah. I've decided. I'll just go back to where someone actually appreciates me." I finally came to a conclusion. Instantly, I turned on my heel and walked back, heading to the direction from where I originally came from.

It was late afternoon when I reached home. I checked our starting point to see whether Gran and Gazel were waiting there for me, preparing to pummel me the second I show up. Fortunately, they weren't there. I hurried back towards my room because I knew for a fact that my three hours are almost up and that those two will be back any minute.

I dashed as fast as I can with my room as my destination. I finally reached my door, panting, just when I heard Gran's voice. "Where's Burn?" he said. 'Well I'm here, sucker.' I laughed inwardly when I knew that I outfoxed him. Once I opened my door, I saw Ichirouta, still sleeping. I giggled a little while I caressed his hair ever so carefully. "Mm…" he murmured as he finally left the deep caverns of slumber. "Haruya!" he said excitedly, stretching his hands out to embrace me in a tight hug. "Ha-ha." I laughed, returning his hug. "Where've you been?" he asked me. "Uh… Didn't you read my note?" I said, forgetting about the fact that he had just risen up awhile ago. "What note?" he said clueless about everything once again. "Ha-ha. Never mind. I just took care of an Aliea mission and I just got back from it." I lied down on the bed, explaining the mission. "But, I slipped away because I wanted to go back to you as soon as possible." I continued, holding his hand tightly with mine. "Aww. That's so sweet." He teased me. "Hey! Don't make fun of me!" I defended, laughing a little while I was at it. "I can't believe that you just slept through the whole day, though." I stated, looking at him, my hand starting to play with his. "What are you doing?" he giggled, lying down beside me.

It was at this moment that I decided to ask him the question I dread not to ask.

"Ichirouta. Are you sure about your decision with the Aliea Meteorite?"


	7. Decisions

**Horrors of the Aliea Meteorite – Chapter 07**

He looked at me with such a confused face that I felt like I needed to repeat the question. But, before I could open my mouth to speak, he said in a hushed voice, "I am. I'm sure about this like I'm sure that the sky is blue."

"You're prepared for the consequences?"

"I am."

"No matter how harsh they'll be?"

"I am."

"You won't regret this?"

"When I say that I'll do something, I'll do it."

Annoyance was the only expression he could show about my never-ending questions about his decision that will change his life for good. "Okay. I trust you. But let me just warn you that training here is not the same as the training you do in Raimon." I said as gentle as I can to not make it seem so disastrous like it really is. "Training here is not like the one that you were used to in Raimon." I followed. The annoyance present on his face was becoming more and more obvious as I continued to say things about Raimon. He stood up and said with a harsh tone of voice, "I've already put Raimon behind my back. What me and that school had, you know, everything, it's all in the past now. It's history. The few reasons that I had to agree to stay with you are because I love you and I want to forget everything about Raimon." "I understand that, but, this…this decision, it can change your whole life, it will change your view on things." I replied with an equally harsh voice which seemed that any minute from now I'll go on to hurting him.

"I agreed with you, didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

"Isn't that reason enough for you to not question what I want?"

He seemed to be on the verge of crying again so I did my best to try to cheer him up. I held him close to me and let him rest his head on my strong chest. Even though I was trying not to make him cry, his tears were very persistent on flowing down from his eyes, thus staining his cheeks. Our little moment of comfort was disrupted when I heard knocking. I decided to ignore the person on the other side of the door first, but, like Ichirouta's tears, the person knocking was also persistent. I broke my contact with Ichirouta and proceeded to open the door.

"Gran." I muttered under my breath when I saw his figure standing there. "Why didn't you go back to our starting point, Burn?" he asked angrily, eyeing me with eyes like a hawk. "I didn't want to. There, simple explanation." I said as I attempted to close the door. Gran stopped it with his hand and proceeded inside, feet stomping. "What do you want, Gran?!" I shouted, looking at him with very scornful eyes. I looked at myself from the mirror across us. My fire opal eyes were narrowed and surrounded by a murderous aura. "Nice expression you got there, Burn." Gran taunted. "Shut up and get out." I snarled at him. I saw Gran's eyes darting around the room, observing every nook and cranny that he could see. I didn't pay that much attention to him until I saw him fixated on Ichirouta. He pushed me aside and approached him.

He seized Ichirouta suddenly and blurted out,

"Burn! Are you, by any chance, distracted from your Aliea missions and duties because of this guy?"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"It's because of him that you're walking down the wrong path, isn't it?!"

"Why do you care anyway? All my life you've been doing nothing else but deciding how I should run my life. This is the first time that I would be making a decision for my own and you just go around ruining everything!" my voice has risen into a shout that surely no one would ignore. I don't care about the others though because right now, Gran is the only problem that I would have to take care of. "Burn. Stop being so distracted by this guy. You've always abided by my rules, doing everything I tell you to and then you suddenly stop listening to me ever since HE arrived in your life!" Gran said, raising his voice. "You don't care what I want to do with my life. Now, let him go!" I ordered him. "No. I won't. Do you know how easier my life would be without him?" He stated, tightening his grasp around Ichirouta's wrist.

"I said, LET HIM GO!" I shouted, rushing at Gran. "This time, Burn, I won't let you have your way." Gran said as sadistically as he can. As I was about as near as I can get, a violent gale came in from our window. I covered my eyes from the dust that came hurling in towards me. By the time the wind was over, Gran and Ichirouta were not in my sight anymore. "That bastard!" I shouted as loud as I can from my window. I slammed my window shut and thought of ways on how I'll get Ichirouta back.

'Maybe Gran sent him back to Raimon.' I thought as I paced around in my room. I decided to look around the Academy to see where I can find Gran. When I saw him, I dashed towards him and pinned him to the wall. "WHERE IS HE?!" I shouted, demanding an answer this instant. "He's back in Raimon." Gran explained, looking at me with a triumphant smile that signified that I have lost. I let go of him and headed to my room once again. When I opened the door, Gazel was sitting there. I don't get surprised by his sudden visits anymore so instead, I asked him what he wanted.

"I think that we both agree that taking down Gran is the only option you have if you want to get Kazemaru back." Gazel said mysteriously, waiting for my answer. "I know. But how are we going to do that?" I asked him, doubt overcoming me. "Let's combine our teams into one and I guarantee that Gran will be begging us when the time comes." He explained briefly while I just stood there, my mouth hanging open at the suggestion.

I wasn't sure of the whole idea, but after he explained it, I found myself agreeing to it so quickly. "Good. It's time for Chaos to shine." He stated, his eyes blazing with passion.

When we had formed our team, we instantly sought out Raimon to have a fight with them. We knew for a fact that destroying Raimon would defeat Gran's purpose. Our fight with them was wonderful, with us almost winning. It was going oh, so well until GRAN showed up again and interrupted our fight. We went back to headquarters and argued with Gran. "What the heck is wrong with you, Gran?!" I shouted at him. "They're my prey. You're not allowed to touch them." Gran explained walking slowly away from us. 'Just you wait, Gran. Your prey will end up being the ones who'll destroy you.' I said to myself as I watched his shadow leave.

Ever since then, I just stayed put, not doing any action until Gran had fought with Raimon. I was anticipating the moment that Raimon would destroy Gran to pieces. I wasn't disappointed. They defeated Gran's team, Genesis, and destroyed the Aliea Meteorite, resulting to the downfall of our Academy. What I really wanted to know is the whereabouts of Ichirouta. I turned on the TV to watch a show or the news.

I almost fell from my chair when I saw what was happening. Raimon was on TV fighting with an unknown team. I looked more closely at the screen to see who they were up against, and to my surprise, it was someone I knew so very well.

"Fierce captain of the Dark Emperors, Kazemaru Ichirouta."


	8. New-found Hope

**A/N: Guys. Thank you so much for taking your time to read my fic. And thanks for all the support. I didn't expect to get any views actually. Thanks really. *bows* You guys are my inspiration to write. **

**Horrors of the Aliea Meteorite – Chapter 08**

'This can't be happening.' I thought, clutching my fiery locks. "How did this happen? I thought the meteorite was completely pulverized." I whispered to no one in particular. "Why is this happening?" I asked myself, demanding an answer which, I know in my mind I won't be able to answer. I'm trying to hold back tears as hard as I can, but, in no time at all, my face was already stained with tears. "If only I hadn't noticed him. If only I didn't pay attention to him. He wouldn't be in this situation." I argued with myself. "Why did I let this happen?" I kept asking. I was crying for about half an hour until I was interrupted when Gazel, or rather, Suzuno, visited me. "Nagumo. Why are you crying?" he asked me, snickering a little. "You don't care." I replied, averting my eyes from his. He glanced at the TV for a split second. That single glance, however, shocked him. "Is that… your Ichirouta?" he asked me, pointing at the TV screen. "Yeah." I replied weakly. "What? How did this happen?" he asked me. "How should I know?" I replied, anger welling up inside me. "Well, if his mind has been corrupted by the meteorite, I guess we can't make him turn back to his old self." Suzuno stated, sadness present in his voice.

"Why do you seem as sad as I am?" I asked him curiously. "I don't know." He reasoned. "There's nothing we can do about it now aside from forgetting everything you know about him." Suzuno explained, letting out a deep sigh after he was finished. "Well. I should be going now." He said as he stood up and walked to my door. "I'll see ya when I see ya." He waved good-by and I was left sitting there, mind still pre-occupied by Ichirouta.

"Hah." I sighed heavily as I turned off the TV. I guess there's really nothing I can do about it now. I should just forget about everything that happened even though it will be so hard to do and just continue on with my life.

It's been two weeks since I tried to forget about Ichirouta and our time together. I talked to Suzuno about it and he mocked me. "Well, I can't really do anything about it." He told me as he passed the soccer ball to my direction. "You're just so attached, Nagumo." He laughed as he caught up to the soccer ball that I kicked a little too strongly. "I am NOT." I defended myself. "Okay, okay. You're not." He laughed in my face.

We continued our little game of pass with the soccer ball, glad that we won't have to live by the Aliea rules anymore. "Atomic Flare!" I shouted as I kicked the ball into the goal. "That's an impressive shoot." Someone unknown said from behind us, revealing his hiding place. "Who goes there?" I asked nervously. He emerged from his hiding place and introduced himself to us. I've gotta admit that I was a bit mesmerized by his looks. Long, golden locks of hair, crimson eyes, slender build. I won't be surprised if people mistook him for a girl. "My name's Aphrodi." He started, stretching out his hand. I shook it, my eyes still not leaving my gaze on this mysterious person. "So. What do you want from us?" Suzuno asked him. "I'm from Korea's National Team, Fire Dragon." He began. "As you know, the Football Frontier International is about to take place. They're going to hold an Asia Preliminaries to know which team is suited to fight it out with the rest of the world in Liocott Island, otherwise known as 'Soccer Island'. So, I came out here looking for great players to scout, and I think you two fit the bill." He explained, while I just stood there, my mouth hanging open. "So. Are you guys in?" he asked. "Sure." Suzuno replied without hesitation. "How about you, Nagumo?" Suzuno said, nudging my side with his elbow. "Oh, uh. Yeah I'm in." I replied. "It's a deal then." Aphrodi said happily. "Why don't you guys come with me and I'll introduce you to Fire Dragon, the Strongest Team in Asia." Aphrodi offered. We agreed to go with him in no time at all.

We arrived to the dome where they were practicing in less than an hour. He showed us in and introduced us. "Hey guys!" he called out to them. "I've scouted two people to join us." He announced, pointing at our direction. "They're Nagumo Haruya." He stated, pushing me in front of him gently. "And Suzuno Fuusuke." He continued, doing the same thing to Suzuno. "Yo. Nice to meet you." I said coolly. "Nagumo-kun, Suzuno-kun. Let me introduce you to our captain, Chae Chan Soo." Aphrodi said. "Hello." Chae Chan Soo said politely. "First of all, are you sure you can keep up with Fire Dragon's training?" Aphrodi asked us with such a serious face that scared me. "We are. We're used to harsh training." Suzuno bragged. "Let's start, then." Aphrodi challenged us. They gave us our uniforms and surprisingly, they gave me the uniform number 10, the Ace's number. "Are you guys sure you want me as your ace striker?" I asked them all, surprised by the fact that they just met me and they're already giving me the ace's seat. "Yeah. I saw your shoot a while ago and it's so powerful." Aphrodi complimented me. "Aw. You're flattering me too much." I said, blushing. "Come on. Let's start." The members said.

Training, as they said, was really difficult, even for us former Aliea students. It composed of a lot of physical endeavors, some of which we were used to, some completely foreign for us. We ended training at 9:00 in the evening and will start again tomorrow at 8:00 sharp. I went home tired, and headed straight to the bathroom so I could take a quick shower before I go to sleep. I turned the knob that turns the water on, waited for it to be a little warmer and a minute later, my whole body was glistening with lukewarm water. After 30 minutes of showering, I turned the shower off, dried and dressed myself, and headed on to bed.

Sleep had no effort of finding me because as soon as I was positioned in bed, I was already drifting off to dreamland.

My alarm clock rang at 7:00 sharp. I stood up, took a quick shower, ate breakfast, dressed in my Fire Dragon uniform and headed to practice. I took the train to our practice site, and to my surprise, Suzuno and Aphrodi were already there, together with the other team members, meaning that I'm the last one to arrive. "Okay, guys. Football Frontier Asia Preliminaries start the day after tomorrow. We are going to train until tomorrow. Our goal is to win every game we fight so that we can have an all-out battle with Inazuma Japan!" Aphrodi said, full of enthusiasm. "Inazuma Japan?" I asked, obviously not knowing who they are. "Here. It's a data of Inazuma Japan." Suzuno said, handing me a clipboard with names, pictures, and the team's data. "You'll be surprised by something there." Suzuno warned me. "Okay." I just said, taking the clipboard from his hands. "Let's see, now." I muttered under my breath.

_**Coach: **_

_**Kudou Michiya**_

_**Managers: **_

_**Kino Aki**_

_**Otonashi Haruna**_

_**Kudou Fuyuka**_

_**Megane Kakeru **_

_**Members:**_

_**01 – GK (Captain) **_

_**Endo Mamoru **_

_**02 – DF / MF**_

_**Kazemaru Ichirouta**_

_**03 – DF**_

_**Kabeyama Heigorou **_

_**04 – DF**_

_**Tsunami Jousuke **_

_**05 – DF**_

_**Kurimatsu Teppei**_

_**06 – DF**_

_**Kogure Yuuya **_

_**07 – DF /MF**_

_**Tobitaka Seiya**_

_**08 – MF**_

_**Fudou Akio **_

_**09 – FW**_

_**Fubuki Shirou **_

_**10 – FW**_

_**Gouenji Shuuya **_

_**11 – FW**_

_**Utsunomiya Toramaru **_

_**12 – DF / MF **_

_**Hijikata Raiden**_

_**13 – MF**_

_**Midorikawa Ryuuji**_

_**14 – MF **_

_**Kidou Yuuto**_

_**16 – FW**_

_**Sakuma Jirou **_

_**17 – FW **_

_**Someoka Ryuugo **_

_**18 – FW / MF**_

_**Kiyama Hiroto **_

_**20 – GK / MF **_

_**Tachimukai Yuuki **_

Indeed I was surprised. Surprised, but happy when I realized what's in store.

It's a chance to meet Ichirouta again.


	9. New Life

**Horrors of the Aliea Meteorite – Chapter 09**

I beamed at the clipboard, gaining looks of curiosity from my teammates. "Why are you smiling like that, Nagumo-kun?" I heard Aphrodi say. I didn't reply, though because I was busy looking at the clipboard, imagining of seeing Ichirouta's smile once again. Suzuno hit my side once again with his elbow, finally snapping me back to reality. "Come on. Practice is already starting." Suzuno stated, dragging me to the wide field. Practice was hard as usual, although I can't really complain about it. It ended exactly at 8:30 and by 8:45, I was already heading home. I reached my house at 9:15 PM. Like yesterday, I first showered, and then ate dinner, and at exactly 9:55, I was already sleeping.

7:00 my alarm rang, filling my room with the sound of its annoying beeps. I got up almost instantly and did my morning rituals before I decided to go to practice. I didn't want to be the last one to arrive again so by 7:30, I was already out the door and was heading to Fire Dragon's training grounds. Astonishingly, I was one of the first few people who arrived early. "Oh. Rather early aren't we, Nagumo?" Suzuno said, looking at me, mystified. I returned his gaze and couldn't help but notice how much he has changed since our Aliea days. His ruthless voice changed into a much gentler tone and his impudent attitude disappeared. In half an hour, the rest of the team showed up and practice began as soon as everyone was ready. We started with running laps around the field, then push-ups, sit-ups, and the like. Within 3 hours, we finally managed to finish the training menu the coach had created for us.

We had a meeting afterwards to talk about the strategies that we are going to do for tomorrow's games. "Okay, guys. Tomorrow is the start of the Asia Prelims. I want you to do your best and enjoy your games." Captain started. "But, even though you're enjoying the game, remember to play seriously. We need to live up to our title as 'The Strongest in Asia', so that means that we can't lose our first game." Chan Soo continued. "Alright. It's time to go home." Coach stated, dismissing us.

I headed home as fast as I could so that I could rest a lot before our first match. After I showered, I headed on to bed because I can't be late for tomorrow's opening ceremonies. I'm too excited about tomorrow that my eyelids refused to get heavy. 'Crap.' I thought. I really need to sleep. I'm their Ace Striker and I don't want to disappoint them by being late tomorrow. They'll lose their respect for me. I tried pacing around my room as I often do when I can't fall asleep, but it's not working. It was almost one in the morning and I still can't sleep. I lied down on my bed, hiked my blankets up to my head and hoped that I'll fall asleep faster this way. It did the trick. In less than ten minutes, I was in the gentle embrace of sleep.

My alarm clock rang at 6:30. I turned it off and headed to the bathroom. I opened the shower, and waited for the water. I forgot to set the warm temperature, so the moment the water sprayed its first drops on my body, I was hopping like mad. At least it helped me stay awake for the rest of the day. Thanks to that, I arrived at our team's meeting place before the clock struck 7:30.

"Oh, you're early today, Nagumo-kun." Aphrodi giggled. "He's just excited because he knows that he'll see his Ichirouta again." Suzuno interrupted. "Shut up." I said to Suzuno as I sat down beside him on the bench. "It's true isn't it?" he mocked me, poking my face with his index finger. "It is NOT!" I growled, waving his finger away. "You don't have to be shy about it." He teased. "I'm just happy that we'll finally get a chance to fight without restrictions, without the Aliea rules hindering us from what we really want to do." I countered, standing up due to frustration. "Okay, okay. You're not." Suzuno finally agreed, pulling me down to make me sit down again. "Thank you." I sighed.

We waited around for a few more minutes until every single member was here. "Good. Is everyone here?" our coach, Lee Jin Sung asked, scanning the members. "Yes, sir." Chae Chan Soo replied. "Let's head out, then." The coach said. Our caravan arrived moments later. We boarded the giant bus one by one. I ended up sitting next to Suzuno in the caravan. I wasn't sure if I could consider this lucky or unfortunate. "Ha-ha. We're seatmates, Nagumo." Suzuno said happily. "Oh joy." I said sadly. Suzuno didn't care for my tone and just proceeded to sit by the window. I sat beside him and prepared myself for the long journey.

After a couple of hours of traveling, we finally arrived at the Football Frontier Stadium. It was breathtaking. Before we boarded off the caravan, the coach dedicated a message for us players. "Good luck out there. I want you to play to your hearts content. I want you to do your best. That's all." He delivered. "Alright. Let's go." Coach Jin Sung said, heading down the caravan. We followed in pursuit. The inside of the stadium was so packed. "I didn't know that there were so many soccer fans." I whispered to Suzuno as we lined up to prepare for the opening ceremony. "Ha-ha. Me too. I guess it's just another reason to play well in our matches." Suzuno reasoned. "You're right." I whispered back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer's voice boomed across the stadium. "Welcome to the Asia Preliminaries of the Football Frontier International!" the announcer continued in the same tone of voice that keeps the crowd going. "Let's introduce our competitors first." His co-announcer said.

"Okay. First up; bearing the flag of Australia, Big Waves!" the announcer shouted. The crowd's cheers were so loud. "Now, as we all know, Big Waves is one of the favorites this year." the co-announcer said calmly. "Next up, representing the country of Korea, we have FIRE DRAGON!" the announcer said in his energetic tone of voice. "Fire Dragon is the number one favorite team of the people here." The co-announcer added.

"Next up! Representing the proud country of Qatar, Desert Lion!" The team goes to their place on the field and we stay on stand-by beside them. Names of other teams are heard as they come up on the field. "Lastly, representing our very own Japan is INAZUMA JAPAN!" the announcer shouted. Inazuma Japan walked slowly from their position and headed straight into the field. I scanned their members for Ichirouta and I saw him behind their captain, Endo. 'I wonder if he'll recognize me. I don't think he will.' I thought. For the whole time that they were walking, I never took away my gaze from my beloved Ichirouta.

My wishes were granted. Those minutes I spent looking at him finally paid off. He turned his head around, looked at me, and smiled.


	10. Betrayal

**Horrors of the Aliea Meteorite – Chapter 10**

His smile was like that of an angel's. I smiled back at him as sweetly as I can. He waved good-by when he went to his position behind Endo and beside Gouenji. I was lost in thought but was snapped back to reality when I heard Suzuno's gentle voice. "Nagumo pay attention." He ordered. "Okay." I said with a bored voice. The Prime Minister first delivered a message for the countries participating before they officially started the first game, which was Big Waves vs. Inazuma Japan.

'Dang.' I thought, realizing that it will take me a little while longer before I could talk to Ichirouta. "Poor Nagumo." Suzuno said, snickering at me a little. "What?" I asked him, staying away from him by at least a meter. "It will be a while before you can get to see and talk to your beloved Ichirouta." He mocked me once again. "What's it to you?" I snarled. "Oh nothing. I'm just saying that you should find a way to talk to him real quick before someone else gets their way with him." He laughed as he walked away to go to our other teammates. "Wa-wait, Suzuno!" I cried out. He just looked back at me, grinned, and continued his walk. This takes me aback. Even for Suzuno, this kind of behavior is weird. Then, it hits me. 'He's planning something again.' I said to myself, walking in the direction of my teammates. Looking directly into Suzuno's eyes when he's mischievously planning something is the only way I can think of to prove that Gazel ever existed. The piercing gaze that he so often uses reminds me of our days in Aliea Academy and it pains me.

The match between Inazuma Japan and Big Waves will begin shortly. My teammates and I sat down on our designated places in the bleachers so that we can get a chance to watch the match between Inazuma Japan and Big Waves. As usual, I am once again seated beside Suzuno. "You again?" I said, looking at Suzuno with an annoyed face. "You can't do anything about it." He brushed me off and tried to focus on the game. I watched Inazuma Japan carefully, mostly observing Ichirouta to be honest. They've gotten better, though. A lot better. The game ended with a score of 2-1, Inazuma Japan's win. We headed back down to prepare for our game. It was an easy win. Just like I thought it would be. We headed home to prepare for our next match tomorrow.

We trained a lot before we reached the Semi-Finals. On the day of the game against Saudi Arabia's national team, The Barracuda, we won the game effortlessly with a final score of 4-0. We were happy mainly because we were one day away from facing the best team in FFI's Asia Prelims, the team being Inazuma Japan. Our fated day of battle was tomorrow at last. I was jumping for joy, literally, at the opportunity to win the finals, and more importantly, the opportunity to see Ichirouta again. "Like I thought, you're so ecstatic, Nagumo." Suzuno teased me. "It's none of your business." I said as I prepared to go home.

I got back in about 30 minutes. I took a bath for a while. While I was sitting in the bathtub, I thought of situations wherein I might be able to talk to Ichirouta tomorrow. For 25 minutes I was thinking of things that might not really happen tomorrow. I know I'm hoping for a lot but, hey, dreaming is the only place where you can make anything go the way you want them to go without any constant interruptions. I sighed as heavily as I can before I stood up. Once I was standing upright, I put on some clothes first and decided to eat because I was so frickin' hungry. I ate as much as I can while watching the recap of today's matches. Inazuma Japan went through all of their games like lightning. I turned off the TV and readied myself for bed. I had a pretty restful sleep this time round.

The very next morning, I woke up pretty early. I ate breakfast, took a quick shower, dressed up and headed to Fire Dragon's stadium. I knew at once that I was so early when I arrived and found only Aphrodi and Chan Soo waiting for other members with the Coach. "Wha- Where're the others?" I asked Aphrodi who was combing his golden locks. "Nagumo-kun. We're all just a bit early." Aphrodi laughed lightly. "Even Suzuno's not here yet?" I interrogated. Aphrodi just nodded and went back to combing his hair. "This is the first time that I arrived earlier than Suzuno. I must be a record holder now." I bragged, laughing heartily. Aphrodi and Captain laughed along with me, knowing that it must be true. The rest of the team arrived after a good 30 minutes. "Okay. Let's do a roll call." Chae Chan Soo suggested. "Jung-Suu, Woo-Myang, Doo-Yoon, Myong-Ho, Seong-Hwan, Baek-Yeon, Eun Young, Terumi, Haruya, Ji-Nan, Hyeon-Dae, Cheong-Yun, Jeon-Won, Seong-Jun." Captain said as he scanned the players around. "Where's Suzuno-kun?" Aphrodi asked. "That's what I'd like to know." I told him, looking around, too. I pulled my cell phone out and tried to call Suzuno. "Suzuno, where are you?" I asked him over the phone. "Oh. I'm somewhere. I'll be there soon, just wait." He said impatiently. "Where are you?" I said, annoyed at the lack of details. "I told you, I'm in some place but I'll be there soon, okay?" he replied, his tone getting much more impatient by the second that I kept talking. "Nagumo, I have to go." He said, hanging up without waiting for my reply. "Something's wrong with Suzuno-kun today, huh?" Aphrodi said quietly. "Okay, guys. It's time to go." Coach said, motioning for us to board the caravan. "What about Suzuno-kun?" Aphrodi inquired. "I'll just text him to go directly to the Football Frontier Stadium." I offered. They all agreed without hesitation, and a minute later I found myself holding my cell phone again, sending Suzuno a text message.

"_Suzuno, we're already on our way to Football Frontier Stadium. Coach said that you should just head there as fast as you can."_

'That should do it.' I thought as I put my cell phone back in my pocket. "Nagumo-kun, have you texted Suzuno-kun?" Aphrodi asked, concern written all over his face. "Yeah." I said. "Okay, then. Thanks." He said gratefully before he walked back to his seat.

We arrived to the stadium faster than I had anticipated. We were rather early because only a few of the audience were here, and only three members from Japan's team were present. We waited around some more for Suzuno to turn up before we started our pre-battle practice. "Maybe he's not going to show up." Aphrodi negatively said, looking down at the ground, disappointment screwing up his good looks.

Suzuno arrives in a few minutes, earlier than what all of us imagined, honestly speaking. From the moment he materializes, I felt anger well up inside me, anger being ridiculously a weird feeling. I discovered why after a few seconds, though. It wasn't only anger, but also, I felt a pang of pain when I saw _**them. **_

Them.

Suzuno was heading towards us, walking hand-in-hand with my Ichirouta.


	11. Parting

**Horrors of the Aliea Meteorite – Chapter 11**

I looked at Ichirouta intently, pain and heartbreak present on my face. Every time I look at Suzuno, fury enveloped my face. Suzuno looked at my direction, looked back at Ichirouta, and pointed at me. Ichirouta's face brightened, and started dashing towards me. "Hey, who's that?" Jung Suu said, pointing at Ichirouta's running figure. "Ah! Kazemaru-kun!" Aphrodi cheerfully said. Ichirouta kept on running until he halted to a stop and threw himself on me. We fell down but I didn't mind. All that matters for me is that I'm here together with Ichirouta. It was then that Ichirouta's team, Inazuma Japan, arrived.

"Where's Kazemaru?" I heard their Captain ask. "Haruya~" Ichirouta exclaimed, beaming at me. "I think that's him over there." Said one of their members from a distance. "Ichirouta." I whispered before I hugged him back. "I missed you so much!" he said happily. "I'm so happy that I'm laughing and crying at the same time." He stated. "I know. I'm happy, too." I replied back, wiping his tears away ever so gently before I planted a kiss on his lips. 'Crap.' I thought when I realized what I had done. Not only did I kiss Ichirouta in front of everyone, I also, without a doubt, hurt the feelings of others for him. I was right about the latter, though. I saw a few from Ichirouta's team looking disappointed and heart-broken when they saw me kiss him. Even Suzuno was looking like he was about to explode any minute from now. He deserves it. I'm still mad at him for trying to steal MY Ichirouta. "Well, Haruya. I have to go back to my team now. I'll talk to you later." He stated, standing up and waving good-by as he walked away.

Suzuno approached me slowly, his eyes flickering with contempt. I saw him and before he could do anything else, I opened my mouth to talk. "Suzuno, can I talk to you for a moment?" I said sternly. He smirked and said yes. We walked to the locker rooms provided for the participants of the Football Frontier International. I let him go in first before I walked in myself. I closed the door quietly and locked it. I couldn't stop myself from what I did next. I was driven by immense anger. I dashed towards him and punched him in the jaw. He spit out blood and started to talk. "So, it really did tick you off in the end." He said, laughing a little. "What?" I asked, obviously demanding an explanation. "It ticked you off, didn't it?" Suzuno asked, trying not to laugh. "What did?" I asked him, perplexed at his choice of words. "I think it's up to you to figure that out, Haruya." He said ruthlessly, mocking me by calling me by my first name. I was so taken aback by his actions, his words…. Everything. This isn't how he would usually act around me.

He unlocked the door but before he could go out, I grabbed his wrist and demanded an explanation off of him. "Explain everything, Suzuno." I ordered him, putting more pressure on his wrist. "I won't. If you really want to know, why don't you ask your precious little Ichirouta." He declared, his eyes narrowing. I loosened my iron grip on his wrist, allowing him to go back out to the rest of the team, while I just stood there, eyes widened, mouth hanging open. A few minutes pass by and I gathered courage to go back out again. I walked out slowly, anticipating that Suzuno told the whole team about what I did to him or told everyone about my love for Ichirouta. From what I've seen and experienced so far, I have not yet met any of these expectations. I saw that everyone has been warming up for our match, so I joined them like nothing ever happened.

30 minutes. That's how long we have to wait before the game starts. The stadium is swarming with people by the time we were finished with our warm-ups. "Okay guys. It's time." The coach announced. We headed on to the field and stood by our positions.

The game started with Inazuma Japan's kick-off by Gouenji and Fubuki. Once the ball started moving, most of Inazuma Japan's midfielders went up, including Hiroto and Midorikawa, or should I say Gran and Reize, my former friends from Aliea Academy. Fubuki was dribbling fast across the field and finally made a pass when Kidou, their game maker, ordered him to pass to the right. The pass connected and was caught by Ichirouta. Ichirouta, in turn, kept running without hesitation towards our side of the field. Ichirouta avoids a sliding from one of my teammates and passed the ball to Gouenji and Fubuki. Chan Soo gave a sign to the members, and without hesitation, Doo Yoon and Myong Ho were already marking Gouenji and Fubuki. What surprised me was that instead of the ball being passed to Gouenji and Fubuki, it made a sharp curve and headed to Hiroto's direction. Hiroto didn't hesitate anymore when he suddenly jumped and did his hissatsu technique, Ryuusei Blade. We watched the ball he shot carefully, and left our goal in the hands of our goalkeeper. He was able to block it without any effort with his hissatsu, Dai Baku Hatsu Hari Te. "So close, but no goal!" the announcer's voice said aloud. The ball is returned and went flying to Chan Soo's direction. Kidou was also trying to chase the ball but was stopped firmly when Chan Soo caught it. He ordered for me, Suzuno, and Aphrodi to move up, so we did. Chan Soo made a centering and the ball was passed to Aphrodi. He did his hissatsu Shin God Knows and shot it directly to the goal. Inazuma Japan's reserve goalkeeper is not someone to underestimate, though because he was able to stop Aphrodi's shoot with his Mugen the Hand G5.

We all did our best with trying to win, but, in the end, it was Inazuma Japan who claimed victory. The game ended with a score of 4-3, Inazuma Japan's win. We tried to make a comeback but, even our hissatsu, Chaos Break was blocked by Endo. It was frustrating. Everyone was disappointed, as one would expect. We lost the chance to go to the world. It was just right there, and we lost it. There's no one to blame, though. We all fought them with our best, but I guess our best wasn't strong enough to challenge the world. We congratulated Endo and his team. "You guys sure are strong, but I didn't expect that we would lose." Chae Chan Soo told Endo. I didn't know what to say so I just kept my mouth shut, looking down at the ground. I'm so upset. Losing was one part; the other was that since they won, they'll have to go to Liocott Island to fight it out with the rest of the world. It means not seeing Ichirouta again for a long time.

I stood there, holding back tears, until someone tapped my shoulder. It was Ichirouta. "Haruya, can we talk in private?" he claimed. "Sure." I agreed without hesitating, because, seriously, the least I could do was spend some more time with Ichirouta. I tagged along with him outside the stadium. "Where are we going, Ichirouta?" I asked him, holding his hand. He squeezed my hand tighter, and the moment that I looked at him, I saw that he was crying. "Ichirouta, why are you crying?" I asked with such a gentle voice that didn't seem so much like me. I held his face with my hands and demanded an answer from him. He looked at me intently with his tear stained face. "Haruya, it's been so long since we last spent time with each other and now…" he sobbed. "And now, we have to go to Liocott Island to fight with the world. It means not seeing you for a long time." He continued. His speech was slurry but I was able to understand every word he said. Because I know that fact, too.

I pressed my forehead to his and said soothing words while my hands encircled his waist. His hands were wrapped around my neck. "It's okay, Ichirouta." I told him, my hand caressing his face, wiping his tears away. "Ichirouta. Even though we're going to be apart for a long time, just remember that I'm here waiting for you. That I'm here to welcome you home anytime. That you have someone to return to." I whispered to him, my tears flowing down my eyes. I leaned in closer to him and pressed my lips to his, closing the distance between us. He doesn't hesitate to return my kisses. We parted when we ran out of breath but we didn't separate from our body contact yet. "If only it was possible, I want us to stay just like this forever, by each other's side." I told him. "Me, too." He replied, holding my face and pulling me in for another kiss. He pulled away and buried his face in my chest. It was getting dark and both our teams are looking for us, but neither one of us wants to let go. "Kazemaru?" a distant voice said. I looked at the voice's direction and noticed that it was Endo, their captain. "Ichirouta, they're looking for you." I said softly. "No. Not yet. I don't want to go yet." He replied with a muffled voice. "Kazemaru!" the voice was coming closer. "I really think that you should go, but, I don't want to let go of you." I said with conflicted feelings.

Endo saw us and came closer. "Oh. Hi. Um… Sorry for interrupting." He apologized. "Coach Kudou just wanted to say that we leave for Liocott Island tomorrow at 9." Endo explained and then went on his way. "Did you hear him, Ichirouta?" I asked him. He just nodded and hugged me tighter. "Don't worry. I'll see you off tomorrow." I assured him. "Okay." He finally said.

"Can you come with me to my house tonight?" he asked me. "Sure, but, won't it bother your parents. I mean, because I'll be intruding in your house in the middle of the night." I said. "It's okay. I'm alone at home, anyway. Mom and Dad are working overseas." He told me. "Okay then. Let's go." I suggested, taking his hand into mine. We started walking and he led the way to his house. It was a 25 minute walk and by the time we got to his house, it was already five past seven. "Wow. So this is your house?" I asked him. "Yeah, it's not much to look at, though." He excused. "No, it's beautiful." I countered. He unlocked his front door, removed his shoes and went inside. I followed in pursuit. I looked around at the paintings and decorations in Ichirouta's house. All of them were magnificent and beautiful, but if Ichirouta stands next to them, their beauty will be nothing in comparison to Ichirouta's. He dumped his bag on the couch and headed to the kitchen. I followed him.

While he was working on making tea, I approached him slowly and hugged him from behind. "Haruya." He giggled. "What?" I asked him, laughing a little. "Nothing really." He stated before he turned around and hugged me back. "You're so warm." He complimented me, hugging me tighter in the process. "Well, I am Prominence's former captain, Burn. It's no wonder that I'm warm." I teased. "Ha-ha. So, former Prominence Captain, if you're warm, then what does that make former Diamond Dust Captain, Gazel?" he asked. "Well, if I'm hot then, he's cold." I replied. "I knew you'd say that." He said triumphantly. "Why are you asking about Suzuno anyway?" I said a little annoyed. "Oh, it's because when you were in Aliea Academy, I've heard that you weren't on good terms with Fuusuke." He said.

'Fuusuke? Since when did they start calling each other by their first name?' I asked myself. "Ichirouta, can you answer me as honestly as you can?" I started. "Sure, but, we should talk in my room." He suggested. I nodded my head. He turned off the stove and dragged me upstairs to his room. He opened the door and then switched on the lights. "So what's your question?" He inquired. "Ah, um… What's your real relationship with Suzuno?" I said bluntly. "Ah! Well, he said that he wanted to get to know me better. I said yes because I thought that he was finally trying to make friends with other people. Well, weeks passed and we certainly did get closer. That's when we started calling each other by our first names. Then, he revealed his true intentions. He said that he wanted to steal me away from you, so he started courting me. I said that I just wanted to be friends, but he still declared his undying love for me, and said that he wasn't going to give up. I really only want to be friends with him because I mean, I belong to you, Haruya." He explained every single detail. "Oh. Is that it?" I inquired. He nodded, and then I laughed. "It's a good thing that you know who you belong to." I chuckled before I embraced him. He giggled a little and returned my hug. We ate dinner afterwards (he's a surprisingly good cook.) and then we went to bed.

The next morning, we woke up early because the trip to the airport was quite time consuming. We took a bath together. Then we changed our clothes, ate breakfast, and headed out. We took a bus to the airport and we got there with 30 minutes to spare. I stayed with him until most of their teammates arrived. "Yo, Nagumo." Hiroto and Midorikawa greeted. "Yo, Gran, Reize." I greeted back. "Hey, hey. We're Midorikawa and Hiroto now, remember?" Midorikawa corrected. "Okay, Midorikawa." I said. It was already 9:00 when the rest of Inazuma Japan arrived. "It's time to leave, guys!" Endo shouted. "Oh, hi Nagumo!" he beamed. "Hi." I just said. "Well, I'm leaving Ichirouta in your care, captain." I told him. "Sure." He said with a smile pasted on his face. Ichirouta turned to me, gave me one final hug and kiss, and went with the others to the Inazuma Jet, a private jet for Japan's national team.

I watched the jet starting from take-off until it was swallowed by the clouds. Sad as I was, I can only do nothing but wait.

Wait until Ichirouta comes back.

**Horrors of the Aliea Meteorite **

**- END**


End file.
